This invention relates to a method and composition for decreasing blood serum prolactin levels.
It is well known that the neurotransmitters dopamine and norepinephrine are derived from dihydroxyphenylalanine (DOPA). DOPA is, in turn, produced in neurons by the enzymatic hydroxylation of the amino acid tyrosine. This process is catalyzed by the enzyme tyrosine hydroxylase. The DOPA is decarboxylated to dopamine by the enzyme aromatic L-amino acid decarboxylase (AAAD) and norepinephrine is produced from dopamine in neurons that also contain the enzyme dopamine beta-hydroxyase. It is also known that within this reaction chain, the rate-limiting step is the conversion of tyrosine to DOPA. For this reason, DOPA has been administered to patients who suffer medical disability resulting from dopamine deficiency in diseases such as Parkinson's Disease. Unfortunately, DOPA, when administered, is taken up by cells throughout the body and converted to dopamine and this interferes with the normal metabolic processes in these other cells. In addition, DOPA interferes with the body's normal storage of the neurotransmitter serotonin, and lowers brain levels of the compound S-adenosylmethionine. It is believed that these effects contribute to such unwanted side-effects as the "On-Off Phenomenon" and, in some patients, psychotic symptoms. Other types of drugs that act by increasing dopamine and norepinephrine levels in synapses include the Monoamine Oxidase Inhibitors (which slow the destruction of these neurotransmitters) and the tricyclic antidepressants; these compounds, which are used in treating diseases like depression; also relatively non-specific--producing many chemical effects besides increasing synaptic dopamine and norepinephrine levels--and thus have a range of unwanted side-effects such as the dangerous increases in blood pressure that occur when people receiving monoamine oxidase inhibitors eat certain foods.
Prior attempts to increase or decrease the levels of dopamine or norepinephrine by modifying neuronal tyrosine levels had been deemed unsuccessful because the total amounts of these compounds in brains and tissues were not noted to change. It was first observed in Wurtman et al. (Science 185:183-184, July 12, 1974) that increases in brain DOPA concentrations, which, under the conditions of the experiments, varied in proportion to the rates at which dopamine and norepinephrine were being synthesized could be obtained by increasing brain tyrosine concentrations, and that decreases in brain DOPA concentrations could be produced by giving rats treatments that decreased brain tyrosine. An example of a treatment that increased brain tyrosine was the administration of tyrosine itself; and example of a treatment that decreased brain tyrosine was the administration of one of the other neutral amino acids, e.g., leucine, that competes with plasma tyrosine for uptake into the brain. Prior to that disclosure, it had been believed that the rate-limiting enzyme, tyrosine hydroxylase, was so saturated with tyrosine, that increases or decreases in brain tyrosine levels would not affect tyrosine's conversion to DOPA. In neither the above Wurtman et al. article nor a subsequent paper by Gibson and Wurtman (Biochem. Pharmacology, 26:1137-1142, June, 1977) was it actually shown that such changes in DOPA accumulation were accompanied by changes in brain dopamine nor norepinephrine levels. Furthermore, in neither was it shown that changing brain tyrosine levels had any effect on the amounts of dopamine nor norepinephrine released into synapses. In my prior filed application Ser. No. 898,740, filed Apr. 24, 1978, it was shown that the administration of tyrosine results in an increase of dopamine or norepinephrine in synapses.
Serum levels of prolactin, a pituitary hormone, are often elevated in animals and humans treated with drugs that block the release of dopamine from nerve terminals, block the formation of dopamine in nerve terminals, or block the ability of dopamine, once released by nerve terminals, to stimulate receptors for this transmitter on other cells. Such increases in blood prolactin levels appear to be undesirable, since several reports indicate that high serum titres of this hormone can predispose to the development of hormone-sensitive carcinomas. Prolactin levels are also pathologically elevated in diseases like spontaneous impotence and idlopathic galactorrhea, or in the presence of tiny pituitary tumors in which patients have not received prolactin elevating drugs.